


Good for him

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: Post 7x09 fall finale. An unexpected visitor stops by Jay’s hospital room.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Good for him

The sound of footsteps jolted Hailey awake. Ignoring her protesting bones from how crunched she was in the chair, she stood up, expecting a doctor with news about Jay.

But it was Erin Lindsay standing right in front of her, making her sit back down. It was jarring to see her so uncertain and nervous when the last time she saw her was with her gun down a man’s throat. 

Hailey looked over to Jay, fast asleep in his hospital bed. Feelings of protectiveness swept through her body. She knew exactly how Erin leaving affected Jay, and didn’t want her to be here when he is in a vulnerable state. 

“You should come back later.” Hailey spoke softly, not wanting to wake Jay. Under normal circumstances he would have woken up right as Erin walked in, but the painkillers had him wiped out. It was better to be safe than sorry though. 

“I’m sorry?” Erin didn’t seem offended, only surprised. Instead of leaving, she sat down in the chair next to her. 

Hailey sighed. She was hoping Erin would leave silently. Nothing was going her way recently. 

“You left him.” She bluntly said, but kept her voice soft to convey that she didn’t have any hard feelings. “It affected him for a long time, and I don’t think it would be good for him to see you in his current state.” 

Hailey looked out of the corner of her eye to assess Erin’s reaction. Her lips were in a tight line, but Hailey was unable to judge how she was actually feeling. 

“I’m here because I care about him, Hailey.” She made eye contact with Hailey, showing her watery eyes. 

“I know you care about him.” Hailey fingered with her necklace, the awkwardness of the situation finally catching up to her. Talking with her partner’s ex-girlfriend with him recovering from a gunshot wound was an interesting scenario to say the least. “But think from his perspective.” She stressed. “He is dealing with being kidnapped and shot. Seeing his ex-girlfriend for the first time in years doesn’t seem like a good combination with that.” 

Erin nodded with resigned acceptance. Hailey thought she would be filled with relief, but the clear pain in Erin’s eyes had her feeling guilty. A part of her was wondering if she was making the wrong choice. It felt like that was all what she was doing recently. With not telling Voight about Jay and not following Jay when he went back for Angela, she kept finding herself second guessing every decision she has made the past few days. 

Erin placed a hand on Hailey’s shoulder, jolting her back to reality. Instead of sitting next to her, she was standing. 

“You’re good for him.” Erin said with a smile. Before Hailey could reply, Erin was out the door. 

Did that all just happen? Hailey shook her head, knowing dwelling on it wouldn’t do her any good. She looked back at Jay, who was still was thankfully fast asleep. 

She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She would tell Jay about Erin stopping by when he woke up, and let him decide what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a drabble about last night’s episode!!!! and.....erin is in it 😬 there’s no bashing and i don’t want to do the whole ship war thing. i just thought it would be interesting to explore:) i don’t own anything and i hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
